Episodio: Double Trouble
| siguiente = }} Double Trouble en español Problema Doble. Es el cuarto capitulo de la Tercera Temporada del Fan-Fiction, y Quincuagésimo en la historia del Fic. Siendo su estreno el 15 de Noviembre del 2017. Sinopsis: Hay un nuevo integrante en las filas de New Divide, Chris les asigna un reto basado en duetos, en donde nadie quiere dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser parte del equipo ganador. Ante una repentina noticia las inseguridades de Angie regresan. Melissa se niega a hablar con alguien sobre su, cada vez más complicada, relación. Mientras que Evan y Oliver se preguntan si hay un posible futuro entre ellos. Desarrollo del Episodio: Double Trouble/Problema Doble ______________________________________________________________ (Salón de Coro) Chris llegaba a la reunión del coro, los nueves chicos estaban ya allí, cada uno absorto en sus propios asuntos hasta que el profesor tomaba la palabra.- Chicos tengo dos anuncios importantes el día de hoy –Era lo primero que decía el profesor mientras se posicionaba frente a todos.- El primero es que, como bien saben, los últimos dos años hicimos una presentación frente a toda la escuela por el inicio del ciclo o alguna de las conferencias. Pues este año el director Cooper no quiere nuestra participación por los incidentes de esas dos presentaciones –Explicaba Chris mirando específicamente a sus chicos con más antigüedad, varios reían al recordar lo sucedido.- Estoy seguro de que eso es un alivio para muchos, si no es que para todos. Sin embargo, no todo es malo, aquí les va la siguiente noticia. Todos miraban a su profesor expectantes ante aquellas palabras.- El día de hoy le daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo chico que se integra al equipo, Fernando Vargas –El profesor alzaba la voz para que el mismo Fernando, quien estaba esperando afuera de la sala lo escuchara. El joven al instante entraba sonriente, un tanto nervioso y saludaba a sus nuevos compañeros. Quienes celebraban su llegada.- Hola, yo... -El joven estaba a punto de presentarse, pero se tropezaba con sus propios pies, aunque lograba estabilizarse a tiempo. La mayoría intentaban reprimir sus risas sin éxito, el chico se sonrojaba.- ¿Y al menos sabe cantar o bailar? -Preguntaba una insolente Violet al ver su torpeza, incomodando aún más al joven. Chris la miraba algo molesto.- Sí. Fernando es un buen cantante –Le respondía Chris palmeando la espalda del recién llegado para tranquilizarlo un poco y lo invitaba a tomar asiento, el chico no dudaba en hacerlo, Melissa y Oliver a sus extremos intentaban verse amables con él. —¿Cuándo adicionó? -Quería saber Gwen.- No lo hizo exactamente... -Respondía Chris agitando las manos en un gesto de restarle importancia.- Pero no se preocupen, él ya sabe como funciona esto, no por nada estuvo en la banda estas últimas semanas –Les el maestro, sorprendiendo a todos.- ¿De verdad, tú? -Preguntaba Evan al joven. Todos los demás comenzaban a asediarlo de preguntas.- ¿Desde cuándo? -Preguntaba Bowman.- ¿Qué tocabas? -Quería saber Drew.- Nunca te vi -Admitía Violet, Fernando se mostraba incomodo ante todas las preguntas, pero sobre todo por el hecho de que evidentemente en el coro no tomaban en cuenta a la banda.- Tendrán mucho tiempo para preguntarle –Los interrumpía Chris.- Por ahora vamos a concentrarnos en la tarea de esta semana... -El profesor se apresuraba a escribir en el pizarrón la palabra "Duetos".- Serán cinco parejas, y es obligatorio. Para evitarnos problemas ustedes no elegirán a su pareja -Todos se quejaban al momento de saberlo.- Será la suerte quien lo haga –Anunciaba Monroe despertando la intriga de todos. Pasado un rato Chris estaba sosteniendo un sombrero donde había diez papeles con los nombres de todos los jóvenes. El profesor empezaba a agitar el sombrero.- De acuerdo, las parejas estarán conformadas así... -Chris sacaba los primeros dos papeles.- Andrew con... Angie –Los chicos volteaban a verse y se sonreían a pesar de que hasta ese momento no habían interactuado mucho.- Violet con... Gwen –Las chicas celebraban aquello y chocaban ambas palmas, causando risas de los demás y un poco de celos por parte de Melissa.- Rod con... Fernando –Vargas estaba completamente perdido ya que no sabía el nombre de ninguno, el mismo Rod tenía que presentarse en ese momento.- Es su oportunidad como nuestros miembros más recientes de demostrar su talento –Animaba el profesor. —La siguiente pareja, Scott y... Melissa –Ambos parecían felices con aquello.- Creo que para todos es evidente cual será la quinta pareja -Decía Chris.- Genial -Decía Evan extendiendo su brazo hacia Oliver, ambos chocaban sus puños aunque el animador parecía desear otra pareja. Monroe mostraba los últimos dos papeles por si acaso.- Es su decisión cuando presentar la canción. Como dije, es obligatorio, la elección de canciones queda en ustedes. Y para animarlos un poco el viernes haremos una votación interna, la pareja ganadora se llevará como premio una cena todo pagado en Chuck E. Cheddar's –Anunciaba el profesor mostrándoles el cupón de la cena gratis. Al instante de enterarse todos los adolescentes parecían animados ante aquel premio. Chris sonreía al ver como aquello los animaba desde ahora a esforzarse para ganar.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Acabada la reunión cada uno de los chicos se iba por su lado. Gwen, Evan y Violet iban juntos, las señoritas molestaban a su amigo.- Te tocó con Oliver, creo que es el destino -Decía la pelirroja, el muchacho sólo sonreía con diversión.- ¿Y qué, ya es oficial? -Quería saber la otra chica.- No. Solo fue una cita -Respondía el muchacho al instante. Ambas parecían comprender.- ¿Y entonces cuándo se hace oficial? -El joven reía ante la insistencia.- No lo sé, tal vez esta semana -Respondía con seguridad, intentando no verse tan entusiasmado. Las otras dos si lucían emocionadas ante esa posibilidad.- Por otro lado Oliver se había ido con Scott y Drew, de igual manera estos dos molestaban a su amigo animador.- En serio quiero ver tu dueto con Evan –Se burlaba Andrew, el chico no respondía.- Recuerdo el dueto que hizo con Alex hace dos años, creo que esto será muy similar –Se burlaba Henderson, los otros dos no sabían a que se refería pero podían imaginarlo por la expresión de su amigo.- ¿Y qué, ya es oficial? -Preguntaba Drew ante la falta de palabras de Dornan.- No -Respondía el chico por fin.- ¿Y cuando sucederá? -Preguntaba Scott.- No creo que pase –Se sinceraba Oliver, los otros dos lo miraban confundidos.- La cita no fue buena. Me alegra que otra vez nos hablemos, de verdad y me gusta físicamente pero... no hay conexión -Explicaba el joven animador, los otros dos parecían sorprenderse.- De acuerdo -Decían sus amigos al unísono, no queriendo molestarlo más al respecto.- (Canchas de la Preparatoria) Carl y Chris se encontraban juntos, de pie en el campo de futbol. Los lobos estaban practicando arduamente, los maestros los observaban mientras conversaban.- Tu idea fue un éxito, los chicos están emocionados por el asunto del premio –Contaba Chris, su amigo reía.- Claro que fue un éxito, ¿Quién no ama Chuk E. Cheddars? -Respondía Farrow con seguridad.- También gracias por el cupón, amigo –Carl se encogía de hombros.- A mí no, a mi esposa la gerente -Presumía el hombre y ambos reían.- Además mis ideas siempre son geniales, no sé porque no sueles escucharlas –Se quejaba el entrenador retomando el tema, su compañero no le contestaba y se concentraba en los adolescentes jugando frente a ellos. —¿Qué tal va el equipo? Muchos nuevos reclutas –Le preguntaba Monroe, su amigo asentía.- Prácticamente la mitad son nuevos y la mayoría no son buenos –Se quejaba el entrenador.- Pero están a mi cargo, en unas semanas serán geniales –Aseguraba el hombre, su amigo sonreía viendo a un jugador, el número 43, quien al parecer tenía muy buena condición y un lanzamiento increíble.- Ese chico es bueno, ¿es tu nuevo quarterback? -Preguntaba Chris hasta que veía como el joven se quitaba el casco, revelando que se trataba de Eliot Gray. El profesor hacía una mueca, el joven no era muy de su agrado.- No. Ese chico aparenta demasiado y su actitud no es la mejor. Mi nuevo quarterback es otro chico, un tanto peculiar –Contaba Carl, despertando la intriga de su amigo ya que no le decía más al respecto porque pitaba su silbato y se acercaba a dar indicaciones al equipo.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Oliver iba caminando con tranquilidad cuando era alcanzado por Evan, el rubio lo tomaba del hombro y lo hacía detenerse.- Estuve ayer como idiota intentando localizarte, debemos planear el dueto –Se quejaba el rubio con rapidez, su compañero lo veía.- Lo siento, estuve ocupado y dormido toda la tarde -Mentía el animador –Su amigo parecía comprender.- De acuerdo, está bien. Hoy tendremos toda la tarde para planearlo –Le decía el rubio con una sonrisa muy amplia, Dornan se forzaba a sonreírle de igual manera.- Y tengo ya nuestra canción perfecta –Al animador le incomodaba un poco el actuar de Evan, ya que al retomar su camino el rubio incluso pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de Oliver, para así caminar juntos y abrazados por el lugar, obteniendo miradas de muchos curiosos, que si bien al rubio no le interesaban a su compañero sí.- (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[I Wanna Go] de la cantante Britney Spears en voz de Gwen y Violet.] :Las jóvenes agregaban a su presentación una coreografía poco elaborada pero bastante llamativa y acorde a la canción, debido a esto Fernando era quien más apreciaba la presentación debido a que notaba como no todo del club glee podía ser tan malo como decían. La canción terminaba, las chicas chocaban ambas palmas antes de abrazarse, todos les aplaudían. Algunos con más entusiasmo que otros, ya que al final estaban compitiendo. Chris se levantaba para felicitarlas.- Señoritas, que increíble trabajo hicieron –Las animaba chocando palmas con ambas.- Gran canción, gran dueto. Dejaron la vara muy en alto –Les aseguraba mirando a los demás chicos, las amigas sonreían.- Queríamos ser las primeras para asegurarles que es en vano –Les decía Violet.- Porque Vi y yo –Comenzaba a decir Gwen.- Vamos a ganar -Decían ambas al unísono, Chris soltaba una risa.- Me suena a desafío muchachos, tendrán que esforzarse -Les decía a todos los demás, quienes parecían dispuestos a superarlas.- (Más Tarde|Salón de Clases) Scarlett daba clase a uno de sus grupos de último año, en donde estaban Violet y Angela, las chicas estaban en pupitres continuos sin embargo no hablaban entre ellas ya que al igual que el resto de sus compañeros estaban ocupadas realizando unos ejercicios que su profesora les había puesto. El salón estaba en silencio por lo que todos se percataban de la entrada de Katherine al aula.- Perdón por interrumpir –Se disculpaba la mujer mientras veía a la profesora en su pupitre, las mujeres compartían miradas no muy cálidas.- Vine a hacer un anuncio –Explicaba Katherine antes de fijar su atención en los adolescentes, Foster no tenía más remedio que acceder.- Chicos, por favor todos pónganme atención -Decía la orientadora, todos lo hacían, curiosos por oír aquel anuncio. Al parecer a la mujer le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. —Sé que muchos recuerdan a George O'Hara, quien fue entrenador y profesor suplente el ciclo pasado –Comenzaba a decir ella, al oír ese nombre muchos alumnos, incluyendo a la misma Violet volteaban a ver a Angie recordando su relación de hacía un año, la chica fingía no darse cuenta y solo ponía atención a Kat.- Él se fue a trabajar a un condado muy cerca de aquí y... lamentablemente fue encontrado muerto el fin de semana –Al instante de saber eso varios de los alumnos se alteraban y comenzaban a susurrarse cosas entre ellos, nuevamente muchos miraban a Angie, quien lucía atónita ante la noticia. Scarlett, también muy sorprendida, tenía que intervenir para hacerlos callar.- Como antiguo docente de esta institución era necesario que se los dijéramos –Comenzaba a explicar Katherine, también intentando calmar los ánimos.- Sé que es una noticia difícil de procesar pero es necesario que... -Mientras Katherine seguía hablando Angela sólo podía pensar en las cosas que había vivido al estar con George, ningún recuerdo bueno llegaba a ella, si no los malos, a su mente llegaba también todo el desastre que había sucedido con Zigmund desde que había regresado a la ciudad y comenzaba a pensar en un sinfín de retorcidas posibilidades que no hacían más que inquietarla. Violet, también atónita, notaba como su amiga lo afrontaba con dificultad.- Angie... -La joven intentaba llamar su atención e incluso estiraba su mano para llamarla pero Angela resultaba más rápida, sin presunto aviso se ponía de pie y salia del aula, obviamente llamando la atención de todos.- ¡Señorita Williams! -Recriminaba Scarlett al verla salir, pero Katherine le pedía tranquilizarse y era ella quien iba tras la alumna. A medio pasillo Angie estaba recargada en una pared mirando el techo en completo silencio. Katherine se acercaba a ella al salir.- ¿Todo bien? -Preguntaba la mujer, la joven lo dudaba.- Señorita K, ¿Cómo murió? -Lambert negaba.- Aún no sabemos –Williams sin siquiera voltear a verla no se lo creía.- Fue asesinado, ¿cierto? -Katherine, muy sorprendida, intentaba mantener la compostura.- No lo sabemos -Repetía nuevamente, pero para Angie su expresión había sido suficiente.- ¿Hay algo que tu sepas o que quieras contarme? -Preguntaba la orientadora a la joven. Angie negaba sin dudarlo y sin hacer contacto visual con ella.- No, nada –Katherine no parecía convencida, la mujer ponía una mano sobre el hombro de la joven.- Cualquier cosa que necesites sabes dónde encontrarme. No tienes por qué guardarte nada -Decía con tranquilidad. Angie la miraba y asentía sin decirle más nada.- Ahora mejor regresa a tu clase o tu maestra se molestará -Recomendaba la orientadora.- A ella todo la enoja -Respondía la joven provocando risas a Kat, quien se abstenía de mostrar su concordancia.- Solo entra -Le decía soltando una última risa, Angie intentaba mostrarse más tranquila y obedecía, preparándose para recibir un regaño y todas las miradas fijas en ella, de nuevo. Katherine se retiraba para seguir dando la difícil noticia al resto de los alumnos.- ______________________________________________________________ (Aquella noche|Calles de East End) Angie caminaba por las calles donde ella recordaba se solían reunir los chicos de su antigua banda, la joven iba con un único objetivo, el cual no tardaba en encontrar. Tom estaba caminando despreocupado por una de las calles, el chico estaba fumando y con su celular en mano, tras reunir coraje Angela iba hacia él.- Tom –Era lo único que decía la joven al acercarse para llamar su atención, el chico sonreía sorprendido al verla.- Que sorpresa verte por aquí, niña -Angie lo miraba seria y segura.- No te acostumbres –Decía ella y antes de que Tom pudiera responderle ella proseguía.- Supe de George, ¿fueron ustedes? -Tom no podía evitar reír.- ¿Acaso te importa? -La chica le devolvía la pregunta.- ¿Y a ti? Que no era amigo suyo? -Él se encogía de hombros despreocupado y seguía fumando. —Mío no, ni siquiera de Zig, lo único bueno de ese idiota era su dinero –A ella no le sorprendía mucho la respuesta.- ¿Y por qué deshacerse de él? -Tom acercaba su rostro al de ella.- No te incumbe –Ella se alejaba.- Entonces sí fueron ustedes –Afirmaba ella, el chico soltaba humo antes de responderle.- Hizo cosas que no debía y tuvo que pagar –Angela ya no sabía ni que decir. Tom reía al ver su expresión.- ¿Y qué? En serio solo viniste a buscarme para hacerme esta tonta pregunta de la que ya sabías su respuesta? -Se burlaba el joven, la castaña negaba alejándose un poco, ni siquiera sabía que decir.- No tuvo nada que ver contigo si es lo que tanto te preocupa –Comenzaba a explicar Tom.- Te dije que tenía algo planeado para ti pero aún no es momento. La próxima vez que nos veamos, lo sabrás -El joven se alzaba un poco su sudadera y le enseñaba a Angela el arma de fuego que portaba consigo.- Y sé que no podrás rehusarte. La joven pensaba en lo peor al ver aquello, Tom reía.- No te mataré, así no me sirves de nada -Un pequeño alivio llegaba a Angela pero no podía estar del todo tranquila.- No más, Tom. Se acabó -Decía ella con simpleza.- No se ha acabado, por eso estás aquí -La castaña negaba.- Tom, por favor. Me rindo, solo dime como terminar con estos juegos –El chico se burlaba de ella.- Comienzas a sonar desesperada –La mirada de Angie se lo confirmaba.- Cualquier trato, por favor solo quiero dejar todo atrás -Decía la chica.- Mataste a alguien, no puedes solo dejarlo atrás -Le contestaba él con enojo.- Te dije que te lo diré en su momento, después de eso estamos bien. Por ahora no olvides que estás en deuda –Tom le daba una palmada a la chica en la mejilla y se iba de ahí. Angie quedaba sola en el lugar, la chica se abrazaba a sí misma mostrándose vulnerable y asustada, al poco rato se iba también de ahí.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Oficina de Katherine) Carl y Katherine estaban juntos, los adultos conversaban sobre la noticia que había sacudido a todo el personal de la escuela.- Sé que O'Hara era terrible, pero era demasiado joven –Se quejaba el entrenador, sintiéndose mal por su viejo enemigo.- En algo debió estar metido –Comenzaba a explicar Kat.- La gente no aparece muerta así como así por nada –Carl hacía una mueca.- ¿Entonces estamos seguros, no hay un asesino suelto en el pueblo? -Preguntaba él. La mujer no sabía si estaba bromeando, sin embargo no le causaba gracia.- No lo hay. Sólo hay gente mala y gente tonta -Respondía ella, haciendo pensar a su amigo. —¿En cuál entramos nosotros? -Quería saber él.- No quieres saber -Respondía ella con humor.- Bueno, sé bien que yo entro en la gente tonta, pero de ti tengo duda –Confesaba el entrenado, ella lo miraba confundido.- Creo que tú entras en la mala, por romper el noveno mandamiento –Le decía él, Kat se quedaba en silencio, haciendo memoria de cuál era. Carl lo notaba y reía.- No desearás a la mujer de tu prójimo -Le explicaba.- O en este caso, al hombre de -Decía entre risas, haciendo clara referencia a Chris. Ella reía también, sin embargo le incomodaba un poco ese tema.- Ya no más. Ahora salgo con Ben –Lo corregía la mujer, Carl la miraba curioso.- No sé, no estoy convencido -Respondía cruzándose de brazos. Katherine suspiraba mientras bajaba la mirada.- Carl, tiene un hijo. No me iba a entrometer y quebrar una familia que recién se estaba formando -Admitía la mujer con amargura, sorprendiendo a su compañero.- Bueno, a Scarlett no le importo hacerlo y regresar después de siete años porque "siempre sí merece tener un padre" -Se quejaba Farrow. Kat no parecía de acuerdo.- No importa ya. Las cosas son así por algo, y así seguirán -Decía ella con la intención de dar por finalizada aquella conversación. Él lo entendía y no decía mas.- (Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Happy Together] del grupo Simple Plan en voz de Evan y Oliver.] :El dúo comenzaba su interpretación de una manera bastante animada, lo que provocaba que sus compañeros y profesor disfrutaran de ello, sin embargo, para todos se hacía evidente que Evan prácticamente le estaba cantando directamente a Oliver, a quien terminaba por incomodar debido a lo "intenso" que resultaba el mensaje que quería transmitirle. Tampoco pasaba demasiado para que todos, a excepción del mismo Evan, notaran que el animador no estaba cómodo con la canción. Todos aplaudían al dúo al terminar, el rubio abrazaba a su compañero, quien lo devolvía sin entusiasmo alguno, hasta ese momento el rubio se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero sabía que no era el momento de interrogarlo. (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Acaba la reunión Rod y Fernando iban juntos, los chicos comenzaban ya a entenderse bien.- La competencia está difícil, no había visto puesto atención al talento de todos -Decía Fer, su compañero se encogía de hombros.- Tenemos que demostrar porque nos unimos a ellos –Animaba Rod.- Sí, pero al menos me gustaría sentir oportunidad de ganar –Se quejaba Vargas.- ¿Crees que no la tenemos? -Le preguntaba el mayor.- Sabes que ninguno nos dará su voto -Explicaba el chico, haciendo reír a su compañero.- Bueno, la gran mayoría llevan juntos más de dos años así que es difícil acoplarse –Explicaba Rod.- ¿Y qué hay con Evan? Sé que es el capitán pero, es algo intenso –Se burlaba el latino, su amigo reía.- Creo que se está tomando su papel como la nueva Julie muy en serio –Comentaba el castaño, confundiendo al pequeño con aquel nombre.- ¿Quién? -Sniper le explicaba.- Julie era la antigua capitana, es muy talentosa y por lo mismo se empeñaba en ser la única en brillar –Fer comprendía.- Me mantendré alejado de él -Decía como conclusión, Rod parecía de acuerdo. Los jóvenes continuaban con su camino cuando se cruzaban de frente con Eliot y otros dos chicos del equipo de futbol. Sin presunto aviso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Rod y Fer estaban empapados de refresco helado. Los atletas se burlaban de ellos.- Tarde pero seguro. Váyanse acostumbrando -Era lo primero que les decía Grey entre risas.- Bienvenido al coro, ilegal -Decía otro de los jóvenes haciendo burla específicamente a Fernando. El trío de jóvenes se iba de ahí aun riendo. Los alumnos cerca solo miraban a los afectados, algunos reían otros parecían sentir lástima. Fer y Rod se miraban.- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? -Se quejaba Vargas, su compañero no decía nada. Marnie y Emily pasaban cerca de ahí, la rubia obligaba a su amiga a acercarse a ellos. Pasados pocos minutos los cuatro adolescentes estaban en el baño de damas. Las señoritas ayudaban a los chicos a secarse.- Mi hermana recibía de estos todo el tiempo, la ventaja es que le mejoró el cutis –Les contaba Marnie mientras lavaba el cabello de Fernando, al chico le resultaba extraño que su compañera lo ayudara e hiciera bromas.- ¿Tu hermana? -Preguntaba el chico curioso.- Julie -Decía ella con simpleza. Las piezas encajaban en el cerebro de Fer, se daba cuenta que era la antigua capitana del coro de quien Rod le había hablado minutos antes, una joven aparentemente muy diferente a Marnie. Emily lavaba el pelo de Rod.- ¿Quién se los hizo? -Preguntaba la joven.- Unos idiotas del equipo de futbol -Respondía Rod.- ¿Y fue por...? -Emily dejaba inconclusa su pregunta y volteaba a ver a Fernando, quien comprendiendo a que se refería le respondía negando.- Fue por ser del club glee –Contaba el joven. Las señoritas parecían sorprendidas.- ¿Desde cuando estás en el club glee? -Preguntaba la rubia burlona.- Que patético -Agregaba Marnie, Fernando no les respondía. —¿Tus novios los Stone lo saben? -Preguntaba la rubia aún burlándose, Fernando no respondía al no estar de humor para aquellas bromas.- Siempre les hacen esto a los miembros de coro. Creo que nos vamos a acostumbrar, amigo -Decía Rod sonriéndole e intentando no sonar tan pesimista. Fer se notaba molesto.- Habría sido bueno saberlo hace una semana –Se quejaba el joven visiblemente enojado, los otros tres preferían no responderle.- Al menos ahora tu cabello huele a mora azul -Decía Emily a Rod de repente, mientras lo secaba. Debido a la diferencia de alturas tan drástica el joven tenía que agacharse completamente para que ella lo hiciera. Marnie y Fernando veían aquella escena dándose cuenta de que algo había entre esos dos.- (Jardineras) Angie y Andrew estaban sentados en una mesa, los chicos tenían una lista de las posibles canciones a interpretar, sin embargo, parecían tener problemas en llegar a un acuerdo. Mientras los jóvenes discutían los pros y contras de una de ellas el chico levantaba la mirada unos segundos y se daba cuenta de que dos señoritas frente a ellos les lanzaban unas miradas nada agradables y parecían secretearse entre ellas, el chico desviaba la mirada maldiciendo en silencio. Aquello llamaba la atención de su compañera.- ¿Qué? -Preguntaba Angie.- Nada -Respondía él, mirando nuevamente su lista de canciones, a la joven no le tomaba mucho tiempo darse cuenta de las jóvenes frente a ellos.- ¿¡Necesitan algo!? -Les gritaba Angela sin dudarlo y con tono molesto, las alumnas parecían burlarse y simplemente se iban de ahí. Drew reía.- No tenías que hacer eso. —Estoy harta de que la gente me mire y hable de mi de esa manera –Le respondía la chica, confundiendo a su compañero.- ¿Qué? -Preguntaba él, ella lo miraba y simplemente asentía.- Pero me miraban a mi –Le decía el joven seguro, Angela reía.- No -Él asentía.- Sí -Ella se cruzaba de brazos.- ¿Y por qué lo harían? -Le preguntaba confundida. El muchacho hacía una leve mueca.- Ellas dos son amigas de Rebecca –Le contaba el joven arrugando la nariz, a su compañera le costaba un poco entender su punto.- Oh, ¿tu ex novia la embarazada? -Preguntaba tras unos segundos de analizar aquel nombre, él asentía con incomodidad.- Sí. Todas sus viejas se dedican a verme de esa forma y decirme estupideces cada que pueden –Le explicaba el chico, ella fruncía los labios.- Bueno, si le hubieras hecho eso a alguna amiga mía yo haría lo mismo que ellas -Admitía la joven.- ¡Yo no le hice nada! -Se defendía Drew. —Bueno, sí, la embaracé. Pero fue ella quien me alejo de sus vidas -Admitía el joven con cierta dificultad, a Angie aquel tema parecía incomodarla un poco.- Lo siento... -Susurraba ella, él simplemente negaba y pasaba una mano por su cabello intentando relajarse.- Gracias por alejarlas –Le decía tras un rato.- ¿Por qué pensabas que te miraban a ti? -Quería saber el chico.- Por las nuevas noticias -Decía ella con simpleza.- George... -Susurraba el joven comprendiendo, ella asentía.- ¿Cómo estás con eso? -Le preguntaba Drew, Williams se encogía de hombros.- Prefiero ignorarlo -Él comprendía.- Haya sido a mí, haya sido a ti, que se jodan. No saben más que chismes de nosotros –Le decía con seriedad, ella parecía de acuerdo. Ambos chicos se sonreían. En aquel momento un complicado Oliver llegaba y tomaba asiento entre sus compañeros, tomándolos por sorpresa. —¿Qué tan mal me vi en la presentación? -Quería saber el joven, sus amigos reían.- Lo hiciste bien –Le aseguraba Angie.- Por lo de Evan, quiero decir –Aclaraba el animador.- Fue muy obvio que no lo quieres y él a ti sí -Se burlaba Drew.- ¿Qué es hay entre ustedes de todos modos? -Le preguntaba la chica.- Salimos pero él lo está llevando muy rápido y yo no estoy listo, y sé que el tampoco –Explicaba el animador.- Me confundes, ¿si te gusta o no? -Le preguntaba su amigo.- No para una relación -Decía Oliver con simpleza, sorprendiendo un poco a los otros dos.- Díselo, sé sincero con él. Lo peor que puedes hacer es dejar que se siga ilusionando -Le aconsejaba Angela. Dornan no parecía saber como hacerlo.- (Auditorio) Melissa y Scott estaban sentados frente al piano, los chicos practicaban la canción que interpretarían para su tarea semanal. Aunque Scott era el único que tocaba el piano la joven estaba a su lado solo como compañía, todo iba muy bien hasta que Scott olvidaba los acordes.- Diablos –Murmuraba el joven molesto y daba un golpe a las teclas con frustración. Melissa, sorprendida por su reacción sólo lo miraba.- Sabes no es necesario que toques el piano en la presentación, con cantar basta –Le aseguraba la chica, el negaba.- Yo apenas y canto, al menos déjame sentir que soy parte de esto tocando el piano –Se quejaba amargamente el joven, Melissa balbuceaba con torpeza al no saber que responderle. Henderson reía.- Bromeo. Si canto poco pero la canción me encanta, además es muy sencilla ¿Cómo es posible que la siga olvidando cuando lo presentamos ya mañana? -Se volvía a quejar, la joven mucho más tranquila soltaba una risa.- En serio no tengo problema alguno con cambiarla -Decía Mel no muy convencida. Scott reía.- En serio bromeaba, la presentación no la cambiaremos solo deja que me aprenda el maldito acorde -Respondía Scott revisando sus partituras, la joven sonreía. —De acuerdo. Entonces no quiero que después estés llorando -Decía ella bromeando, causándole una risa a su amigo.- Yo nunca lloro -Aseguraba el joven.- Si, claro –Murmuraba Melissa aún con burla, Scott también jugando le daba un leve codazo en el brazo a su amiga.- Oh, cállate -Decía el chico riendo. Al recibir el codazo, aunque había sido muy leve, Melissa se quejaba y por inercia alejaba el brazo. Scott notaba que la chica no había fingido aquello.- ¿Estás bien? -Le preguntaba confundido, ella sacudía la cabeza.- Sí -El joven intentaba tocar su brazo.- ¿En serio te dolió? -La joven se rehusaba a que la tocara.- No. Fue broma –Era evidente que el muchacho no le creía y ya que ella estaba usando manga larga no lograba ver si tenía alguna herida en su brazo.- ¿Qué te pasó? -Quería saber él y nuevamente intentaba tocar su brazo, ella para evitarlo terminaba poniéndose de pie para alejarse por completo.- Te digo que nada –La chica intentaba mantener el humor para que Scott no desconfiara pero no le resultaba.- Melissa, ¿Qué pasa? -Preguntaba el chico, ella se daba cuenta de que no lo iba a engañar. —Estaba bailando en mi cuarto, resbalé y me caí -Contaba ella con despreocupación.- Patético -Decía riendo. Scott la miraba con seriedad.- No te creo –A ella se le borraba la sonrisa del rostro.- ¿Qué te pasó? -Insistía él.- Me caí, ya te lo dije -Respondía ella a la defensiva.- Te conozco bien y sé que no es cierto. Scott, déjalo ya –Pedía Bowman rodando los ojos.- Sólo dime que pasó -Exigía él muy serio.- Fue un golpe -Decía ella simplemente.- ¿Y cómo pasó? -Quería saber él. Ambos jóvenes se miraban un buen rato hasta que ella cedía.- Fue mi mamá. Discutimos y las cosas se salieron de control -El chico no podía creer lo que oía.- Me lo busqué, he sido muy insolente con ella, no le hago caso... -Melissa suspiraba y miraba el piso.- No pasará otra vez –Scott parecía decepcionado.- ¿Segura? -Ella asentía.- Scott, es mi mamá. Sé que ya no soy una niña pequeña pero, vamos, no es la primera ni última vez que un padre golpea a su hijo -Decía ella con naturalidad, sin embargo no se daba cuenta del impacto que causaban sus palabras en su amigo.- Lo siento –Se disculpaba ella al instante de percatarse. Scott desviaba la mirada y se sentaba nuevamente. Melissa se sentaba a su lado otra vez.- Perdóname no creas que lo dije a propósito -Seguía disculpándose.- Lo sé. Supongo que es bueno que hubieras olvidado ya ese asunto -Respondía el joven, ella lo miraba dudosa.- Al menos dijiste que tú le diste un motivo a tu mamá. Mi papá me pegaba por cualquier estupidez –Contaba el joven mirando fijamente las teclas del piano. Melissa aún se veía incómoda.- ¿Y en serio cambió desde que regresaste? -Quería saber ella, él asentía.- Si. Sí, bastante. La terapia ayudó mucho pero nada va a borrar lo que me hizo –Se sinceraba el joven volteando a ver a su amiga.- A pasado mucho pero sigo sin sentirme cómodo o seguro con él -Los adolescentes se miraban, Melissa ponía su mano sobre la de él y ambos se sonreían.- Creo que hay que seguir practicando -Decía la joven para terminar con aquel momento tenso.- Sí, definitivamente -Respondía él al instante, comenzando a tocar la melodía una vez más.- :|Flashback| :Las palabras de Scott aún resonaban en la cabeza de Melissa, y el comenzar a escuchar nuevamente la canción la transportaba a unos días antes. La joven estaba con Tate en casa del joven, la pareja estaba junta en el sofá viendo una película, cuando un mensaje llegaba al teléfono de ella, quien no dudaba en leerlo. Tate intentaba ver con quien se mensajeaba.- ¿Es de tu madre? -Preguntaba curioso, ella negaba.- ¿Entonces quién es tan importante? -El rubio arrebataba el celular de las manos de Melissa, dándose cuenta de que hablaba con un joven llamado Michael. La pareja forcejeaba por el aparato.- ¿Quién es Michael y por qué dice que te extraña? -Preguntaba él.- ¡Dame mi celular! -Exigía ella.- ¿Quieres verme la cara de estúpido? -Murmuraba el chico enojado.- Es sólo un amigo que hice en Haití, vive en Denver -Explicaba ella.- Y es más importante que yo -Decía Tate con indignación.- Sólo dame mi teléfono -Exigía ella tomándolo de regreso, al momento Tate aprisionaba el brazo de su novia con su mano y lo apretaba con fuerza.- Dijimos que no más secretos -Decía él con tristeza, Melissa forcejeaba para que la soltara.- No te oculto nada, ¡Me estás lastimando! -Bowman perdía la paciencia y comenzaban a forcejear hasta que su novio por fin la soltaba, debido a todo el forcejeo su brazo terminaba bastante lastimado. Ella se alejaba un poco y los jóvenes solo se miraban en silencio tras el incidente. :|Fin del Flashback| ... (Al Otro Día|Salón de Coro) a sonar [[Love The Way You Lie (Part II)] de Rihanna ft. Eminem en voz de Melissa y Scott.] :Lo que había comenzado como un último ensayo en el auditorio donde Melissa no hacía más que pensar en su relación terminaba como la presentación definitiva frente a todos en la sala de coro. Scott tocando el piano mientras Melissa, recargada en este, interpretaba la canción con demasiado sentimiento, todos los presentes parecían disfrutar del número sin analizarlo demasiado. Angela sin embargo parecía ver algo raro en la mirada que tenía su amiga al cantar. Mientras que Oliver no dejaba de mirar a Evan, quien no volteaba a verlo ni una sola vez. La canción finalizaba y todos aplaudían al dúo, quienes se daban un abrazo espontáneo.- Melissa, Scott, increíble presentación -Comenzaba a decirles Chris yendo hacia ellos.- Mel, tu voz se acopló perfectamente a la melodía. Y Scott el piano y tu voz también increíbles. Las cosas están cada vez más difíciles, pero aún nos quedan dos duetos que podrían sorprendernos -Decía el profesor mirando a los cuatro que faltaban por cantar. El dúo agradecía las palabras e iban a tomar asiento... Pasados unos minutos la reunión había terminado ya, bajo la insistencia de Drew, Oliver se resignaba a ir detrás de Evan para aclarar las cosas con él.- ¿Podemos hablar? -Preguntaba el pequeño, su compañero accedía. Los jóvenes esperaban a quedarse solos en la sala.- Lo siento -Decía el animador cuando por fin había salido el último de sus compañeros.- ¿Tú lo sientes? -Preguntaba un confundido Evan.- Yo lo siento. Actúe mal estos días -Comenzaba a explicar el rubio.- Gwen y Violet me lo hicieron ver, actúo igual que hace dos años con... -El chico tomaba aire antes de decirlo.- Con Alex y lo que menos quiero es repetir esa historia. Perdón por incomodarte y comprometerte así –Se sinceraba el joven, su compañero comprendía.- Esta bien, yo también debí ser sincero -Decía Oliver, los chicos se miraban y se sonreían.- Entonces, ¿Podemos continuar con esto? -Preguntaba el rubio con cierta esperanza, la mirada que ponía Oliver era respuesta suficiente. —Evan, te aprecio demasiado. Eres el primer amigo que hice aquí y me has ayudado mucho a aceptarme como soy en realidad pero no me siento de esa manera –Explicaba el animador.- Lo intenté y no te niego que físicamente me es difícil no interesarme pero... -Eso ayudaba un poco a que Evan no se sintiera tan mal.- Pero no podemos forzar esto, y tú lo sabes. Yo no estoy listo y no sé si tú lo estés o quieras una distracción para no pensar en aquel idiota –Le decía Oliver haciendo clara referencia a Alex. Evan se veía algo dolido sin embargo también sorprendido, al final suspiraba.- A veces subestimo lo maduro que eres –El rubio sonreía y le daba una palmada en el hombro a su compañero.- Gracias por ser sincero. Creo que ya es momento para que regrese a intentarlo con las chicas -Concluía Tanner, el animador sonreía.- Es buena idea –Los chicos se sonreían levemente y dejaban juntos la sala. (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Melissa iba caminando por los pasillos con tranquilidad, Angie iba detrás de ella, siguiéndola. Tras un rato por fin decidía acercarse ya a su compañera.- ¿Podemos hablar? -Decía Williams llegando a su lado, la chica la tomaba por su brazo lastimado, esta se forzaba a no mostrar que la había lastimado.- ¿Qué pasa? -Angela no sabía muy bien como decirle lo que la inquietaba.- ¿Tú y Tate están bien? -Mel parecía confundida.- Sí, lo estamos –Debido a la mirada tan extraña que su compañera le dirigía Williams se explicaba.- La canción que interpretaste me hizo dudar un poco -Admitía la joven, Bowman comprendía, incluso soltaba una risa.- Oh, eso. No pasa nada malo Angie, la canción no significa nada –Explicaba la castaña. —Es sólo que... noté algo en tu mirada -Admitía una insistente Angela, Mel no se veía cómoda con su persistencia.- ¿Algo? -Le preguntaba ella dudosa.- Sí. Algo que yo solía tener cuanto estaba con Zig –Explicaba Angela, Melissa comprendía el porqué de su preocupación y no parecía agradarle.- Angie, siempre quise interpretar esta canción y nunca encontré el momento. Así que me resigné, era ahora o nunca -Explicaba Bowman con naturalidad, su amiga no se creía su cuento.- Melissa, sé que puedo sonar como una completa paranoica y lo siento, pero al menos mírame a los ojos y dime que todo está bien -Pedía una preocupada Angela, Melissa rodaba los ojos antes de girarse y quedar frente a su amiga.- Angie, todo está bien. Yo estoy bien –Aseguraba la castaña con seguridad, mirándola a los ojos. Angela se veía obligada a creerle y no insistir más.- ______________________________________________________________ (Horas Más Tarde|Casa de los Bowman) Melissa y Tate estaban juntos, el chico la estaba ayudando a armar un circuito eléctrico en un protoboard. Mientras el joven conectaba y amontonaba un sinfín de cables ella solo veía confundida, tras un rato terminaba.- Listo. Pruébalo -Decía el rubio sonriente, la chica accionaba un pequeño switch y algunas luces led se prendían, al accionar otro un pequeño motor empezaba a girar. Melissa probaba todo y se daba cuenta de que estaba completamente bien.- ¡Ya quedó! -Exclamaba ella feliz.- Te lo dije -Decía Tate sonriente y ella lo abrazaba y besaba su mejilla.- No entiendo nada de esto. Gracias, de verdad -Decía la joven viendo el circuito. Tate reía.- Dime, ¿quién te ama más que yo? -Ella lo miraba sonriendo.- Nadie –El asentía.- Y nadie lo hará nunca –Recalcaba mirándola a los ojos antes de besarla. Tate comenzaba a alzar los residuos de cables y demás, Melissa tras mirar su brazo ya no tan lastimado y pensarlo un poco decidía decirle algo.- Quiero decirte algo –El rubio la miraba algo inquieto.- ¿Qué? -Ella lo miraba fijamente.- Nada malo. Es sólo que cuando regresamos prometiste varias cosas y sé que lo estás intentando pero después de lo del otro día... -Melissa se quedaba en silencio unos momentos y miraba su brazo, él comprendía.- No volverá a pasar -Decía el chico al instante.- Eso no lo sabemos -Respondía ella con seriedad.- Por eso quiero que, por el bien de esta relación tomes terapia –La chica instintivamente se encogía un poco esperando una mala reacción de su parte, sin embargo Tate asentía.- Sí, si amor. Lo haré por ti –El joven la tomaba de las manos, ella sonreía.- No sólo por mí, también por ti –Le decía ella.- Por nosotros -Corregía Tate.- Eres el amor de mi vida y no te voy a perder. No por esto ni por nada –Aseguraba Tate a la chica antes de abrazarla. Melissa sonreía con el abrazo, una chispa de esperanza crecía en ella al creer que aquel era un paso más para cambiar a su problemático novio para bien.- Je t'aime –Susurraba el rubio con fluidez en el oído de su novia.- Adoro tu acento francés -Respondía la chica con una voz torpe antes de besarlo nuevamente.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Salón de Coro) Rod y Fernando iban juntos hacia la reunión del coro.- Me alegra que lo del otro no te haya desanimado –Decía el mayor a su compañero, quien se encogía de hombros.- Claro que me desanimó pero eso no me hará cambiar de opinión o que quiera salirme del coro -Respondía el joven con seguridad. Rod sonreía.- Así se habla. ¿Listo para demostrarles a todos lo que tenemos? -Fernando asentía, el chico levantaba su mano, con la cual sostenía un pequeño ukelele.- Apuesta a que sí -El dúo entraba a la sala de coro donde todos estaban ya esperando. Al instante en que Chris los veía tomaba la palabra.- Chicos, estamos esperándolos, ¿listos? -Ambos jóvenes asentían. Todos tomaban asiento y esperaban intrigados a que comenzaran. Fernando comenzaba a tocar el ukelele.- a sonar [[House of Gold] del dúo Twenty One Pilots en voz de Fernando y Rod.] :La melodía del ukelele era el único acompañamiento que tenían los jóvenes en su presentación. Sin embargo ambos estaban muy bien entonados y sincronizados, a ninguno le quedaba duda de porque Fer se había integrado al coro. El susodicho se daba cuenta de que sus ex compañeros de la banda le lanzaban miradas de desaprobación, él prefería ignorarlos. Durante la presentación Emily se acercaba al salón de coro, la chica veía con interés y diversión a los chicos cantar, sin embargo, prefería irse antes de ser notada por alguien más. La melodía terminaba y todos aplaudían al dúo, a pesar de que sabían que los novatos no serían la pareja ganadora de la competencia.- Chicos, muy bien hecho. Si alguien tenía alguna duda sobre ustedes estoy seguro de que después de esto ya no la tendrán. Excelente trabajo -Decía un contento Chris, los adolescentes nuevamente les aplaudían. Rod y Fer chocaban sus puños, contentos con su desempeño e iban a tomar asiento.- Y bueno, último pero no menos importante. Andrew y Angie, por favor pasen –Los jóvenes se ponían de pie, y al igual que otras parejas Drew llevaba consigo su guitarra para acompañar su canción. Todos prestaban atención a la última pareja.- a sonar [[Have You Ever Seen the Rain?] de la banda Creedence Clearwater Revival en voz de Drew y Angie.] :Desde que la canción iniciaba todos parecían entusiasmados ante aquel clásico. Aunque era mucho más tranquila y no tan visual como el resto de las presentaciones los jóvenes lograban hacer algo impecable que ponía en riesgo a todos los demás. Al finalizar la canción al menos la mitad de los aplausos eran ya más por obligación sin embargo al dúo no le importaba, estos se veían satisfechos con el resultado.- Wow, chicos, me dejaron sin palabras –Drew y Angie sonreían, sabiendo que lo había hecho bien.- Creo que no hay que perder más tiempo y empecemos ya a votar –Les decía Monroe. El profesor hacía una lista y los diez chicos uno a uno pasaban junto a él a emitirle su voto, para que así ninguno votara por sí mismo. Cuando todos habían pasado, Chris emitía su propio voto. El profesor tomaba el cupón y lo extendía mientras se paraba frente a todos.- Me gustaría decir que fue algo cerrado, pero no, el dueto ganador, y por mucho fue... -El profesor hacía una pausa dramática, todos esperaban expectantes.- ¡Andrew y Angie! -Los susodichos celebraban aquello con entusiasmo, todos les aplaudían, algunos con cierta decepción sin embargo se resignaban y felicitaban a los otros dos, el chico recibía el cupón ganador y lo presumía a sus compañeros. Tras un rato más de felicitaciones y pláticas Scott se ponía de pie.- Chicos, quiero hacer un anuncio importante –Sus compañeros lo miraban curiosos, el joven se ponía enfrente junto al profesor, quien al parecer sabía que era lo que diría.- Este año regresaremos a las obras escolares y después de charlarlo con el Director Cooper, estaremos a cargo junto con el club de audiovisuales -Empezaba a explicar el chico, todos lo miraban y escuchaban curiosos.- Yo dirigiré la obra, y en realidad será un musical... Hairspray –Todos los demás chicos parecían entusiasmados de saberlo.- Espero que apoye a Scott en esto y por mi parte espero verlos a todos audicionar -Decía Chris a los jóvenes, quienes comenzaban ya a hablar al respecto. Scott y Chris sonreían al ver eso.- ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de los Bowman) Melissa estaba ocupada haciendo su tarea, cuando el timbre sonaba. La chica no hacía ningún intento por ponerse de pie. Su madre corría a atenderla.- Si no te preocupes, yo abro -Decía la mujer al pasar a su lado, la joven reía.- ¡Lo siento! -Gritaba mientras su madre llegaba a la puerta, al abrir no se encontraba con nadie, pero en el pie de su entrada se encontraba un bello arreglo floral, la mujer lo levantaba y se encontraba con una pequeña nota en él, y ya que la curiosidad podía con ella decidía leerla: "Tú me haces ser una mejor persona. -Tate." La mujer parecía conmovida con el gesto hacia su hija. Mientras tanto Melissa había dejado de hacer su tarea, la chica estaba muy distraída repitiendo una y otra vez la conversación que había tenido con Angela, en su momento le había parecido absurda, pero mientras más lo pensaba más comenzaba a pensar que quizá, tan solo quizá su amiga no estaba equivocada. Sus pensamientos quedaban interrumpidos cuando su madre le hablaba.- ¡Melissa, ven a ver la chica tan afortunada que eres! -Decía la mujer desde la puerta, aun admirando las bonitas flores. La joven se veía obligada a levantarse, poner su mejor cara mientras dejaba su mente en blanco e ir a reunirse con su madre. ______________________________________________________________ (Casa de los Williams) Angie estaba en su habitación, la chica estaba sentada en su cama, frente a ella en su tocador tenía su laptop abierta, estaba haciendo una videollamada con alguien.- No lo puedo creer -Decía una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Angela asentía.- Así fue -Respondía ella con simpleza mirando en la pantalla a Jason Rossati bastante anonadado.- Ni siquiera sé que decir, George... -El pelirrojo decidía ahorrarse sus palabras.- ¿Y cómo estás? -Preguntaba a la chica.- Asustada -Admitía ella.- ¿Por qué? -Quería saber él.- Porque sé quién lo hizo -Respondía ella con obviedad, Jason se mostraba confundido.- ¿Crees que el séquito de Zigmund lo hizo, por qué? -La chica estaba a punto de responderle, sin embargo, se recordaba a sí misma que aún no le había contado que Tom estaba tras de ella, ni siquiera le había contado de la vez que había ido a buscarla al baile. —Es obvio, quiso huir y se encargaron de él -Decía la chica tras un rato de haberlo pensado, su amigo en la pantalla no se veía convencido.- No sabemos en donde más se metía, mejor no pienses demasiado en ello. Zig ya no está y quedaste impune en el juicio –Comenzaba a decir el pelirrojo, ella sabía que eso no era suficiente.- Tal vez ya no me tienes allí pero aún tienes a varios buenos amigos a tu lado –Ella sonreía levemente.- Vamos, Angie, no me gusta que estés triste –Ella suspiraba.- A mí tampoco –Ambos reían levemente.- Mejor dime, ¿qué está pasando en el coro? -Angie decidía dejar de lado los problemas por ahora.- Haremos Hairspray para el musical escolar –Contaba la joven, el pelirrojo reía.- ¿Audicionaras? -Ella se encogía de hombros.- Supongo. Sin Julie aquí tengo oportunidad de tener un papel –El joven estaba de acuerdo, este estaba a punto de contestarle cuando una voz alejada de la imagen que Angie alcanzaba a ver se escuchaba.- ¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? -Williams reconocía la voz como la de la misma Julie. No pasaba demasiado para que Julie se pusiera junto a Jason, Angela podía ver a sus dos amigos a través de la pantalla.- Hola Angie –Saludaba la joven con entusiasmo.- ¿Cómo estás Julie? -Preguntaba la chica.- Muy ocupada, bastante... pero me alegra verte. ¿De qué hablaban? -Quería saber Palmer, los otros dos dudaban en si contarle todo.- La escuela -Respondía Angie con simpleza.- Y le contaba de los apartamentos que he visto con Preston –Agregaba Rossati mirando a su amiga a su lado.- Todo es muy caro –Contaba Julie a su ex compañera.- Y lo que no, está horrible y lleno de ratas –Angela hacia una mueca.- Como sea, tenemos cosas que hacer. Salúdame a todos, Angie -Decía Julie como despedida y salía de cuadro tan pronto como había llegado. Angela y Jason quedaban nuevamente solos frente a sus cámaras.- También debo irme -Decía el chico.- Me dio gusto que habláramos –Angie simplemente le sonreía.- Gracias por escucharme -Agradecía la joven.- Cuídate Angie, ten buenos pensamientos –Jason le guiñaba un ojo y antes de que ella pudiera decirle algo la conexión se cortaba, ella resignada cerraba su computadora y soltaba un pesado suspiro.- … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Ryan Kwanten'' como Carl Farrow. *''Rose Byrne'' como Katherine Lambert. *''Mason Dye'' como Tate Birdwhistle. *''Elizabeth Reaser'' como Scarlett Foster. *''Cody Christian'' como Eliot Gray. *''Colson Baker'' como Tom. Música del Episodio *'I Wanna Go' de Britney Spears. Cantada por Gwen y Violet. *'Happy Together' de Simple Plan. Cantada por Oliver y Evan. *'Love The Way You Lie (Part II)' de Rihanna ft. Eminem. Cantada por Melissa y Scott. *'House of Gold' de Twenty One Pilots. Cantada por Fernando y Rod. *'Have You Ever Seen the Rain?' de Creedence Clearwater Revival. Cantada por Drew y Angie. Covers por S.A.: ARPLNS.jpg LTO.jpg LTWYL.jpg SBS.jpg HYESTR.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Tercera Temporada